Terrorism
Terrorism is the act of when Moslems kill people because there obsessed with the Crusades still. Terrorism is the biggest problem facing the world today, and also America. These terrorists wont give up until theyve taken all are freedom, therefore we need to give up are rights in order to fight them. How about instead of trying to give people healthcare Obama puts that money into something that will actually save American lives such as fighting a War on Terrorism. But Obama wont do that because he is a lyin liberal with links to such dangerous terrorists as Bill Airs who launched his career and ghostwrote his books and Osama bin Laden who has a similar sounding name which is a kind of link. Origin Terrorism was invented by the Moslems in the Middle Ages in the Middle East when they decided to blow up the Knights of the Round Table. This was because terrorists love being in the middle, in fact the middle of the political spectrum is known as liberalism. These terrorists would commit homicide bombings which is when you commit suicide with a bomb that kills someone. Years later Indians would commit terrorism on Americans, as in when they had war partys and they would scalp Pilgrims and were savages. Moslems then decided to be terrorists again including the most deadly attack in history which was 9/11. First they took over the Afghan govrnment in a coup guaranteeing that they would have a homeland to be there training grounds. Then when the time was right they attacked, under Clintons watch. Methods Methods of terrorism includes any kind of cowardly attack. Like instead of using tanks or missiles or dropping bombs with aircraft you do stuff like strap bombs to yourself, or you get a gun and just start killing people, or you hijack an airplane. They cheat alot by doing stuff like that which is against the rules of war. When you suicide bomb someone that is known as homicide bombing and was invented by the Tamil Tigers. And when you do the other stuff thats known as cowardice. These cowardly cowards will kill innocent people and wont even use good technology. Also they dont wear uniforms which is WRONG. Motivations There only motivations is that there homicidal and they hate freedom. They dont like the idea that everybody should be free and they hate people who disagree with them and want to see them killed. Thats the definition of a terrorist. Yet liberals love them, which is why we need to take all the anti-American liberals and drop them off in the Middle East to be killed alongside there beloved terrorists, because they dont deserve freedom. I would really enjoy seeing that. Actually next time they need to do a terrorist attack you know whats one place they could destroy to make us not care? A California city like San Francisco. Me and Bill O'Reilly would enjoy that because those people need to die for there beliefs. 1 Legal punishment Although its obvious that we need to try these guys in military courts if you think these guys are being prosecuted by JAG you are wrong. Instead Obama tries to make it so we can have them in civilian courts. Could you imagine if Bush had done that? These libs wouldve called for his head. Yet Obama lets these terrorists into NYC and no one bats an eye. These libs claim that we cant keep these people prisoner indefinitely or torture them. Are Founding Fathers would roll over in there graves if they heard that, which is why they guaranteed us those rights in the 8th Commandment. Thats the problem with Obama. He thinks he can tell us what to do and that hes the boss. A lot of good people are dying thanks to these terrorists running rampant. Heroes loose there limbs and are turned into a lepur due to this guys ignorance of the Constutition as each passing day goes by. He continues to spew Marxist B.S. like equality meanwhile he gives the terrorists more rights then us. He would rather serve Al-Qaeda then serve the American people and that is WRONG. Terrorist groups HAMAS Al-Qaeda Tamil Tigers Hezbollah Taliban P.L.O. Nation of Islam ETA PETA NAACP ACORN References 1 http://mediamatters.org/mmtv/200511100008